1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid system components. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a quick disconnect valve assembly that provides positive, rapid and reliable flow shutoff, as well as rapid establishment of flow.
2. Related Technology
Effective and reliable control of fluid system materials is important in many applications. For example, hazardous materials such as acids, gases and various types of dangerous chemicals can cause significant damage to life and property if not properly contained and controlled by the fluid system. Further, various environmental regulations and rules sharply constrain the permissible amount of certain materials that can be released into the environment. The penalties for violating such rules and regulations can be quite significant in many cases.
Not only must piping systems and components be designed, installed and maintained in such a way as to provide effective and reliable containment of the fluid system material, but such systems and components must also be easy to use and must operate reliably in a wide variety of environments and system conditions. For example, many piping systems experience sustained exposure to extreme heat or extreme cold.
Further, the materials contained within the piping system present challenges as well. For example, high pressure and/or high temperature systems can pose a significant danger to system operators, and others, in the event that a leak develops or there is an uncontrolled release of the system fluid. The piping system and associated components may be exposed to other potentially hazardous conditions as well. One example of this concerns tanker filling operations. In particular, it is not uncommon for a tanker to inadvertently leave the filling point while the fill hose is still connected to the tanker. As the tanker moves away from the fill point, the hose and/or associated connection invariably fails, resulting in the release of system fluid to the atmosphere where the uncontrolled escape of fluid, and/or the fluid itself, can endanger both life and property.
In view of the foregoing, it would be useful to provide a quick disconnect valve assembly that is able to quickly and reliably establish, or shut off, fluid flow in a piping system. The quick disconnect valve assembly should also be constructed to substantially prevent inadvertent disconnection when the associated piping system is pressurized. Further, the quick disconnect valve assembly should prevent, or at least minimize, the escape of system fluid when the quick disconnect valve assembly is connected and disconnected. Finally, embodiments of the quick disconnect valve assembly should be suitable for use in a wide range of applications, including, but not limited to, cryogenic applications.